You Always be In My Heart,Forever
by Sindy Beilschmidt
Summary: Malam hari waktu itu aku diberi kesempatan untuk bertemu dengannya,sungguh sangat sakit rasanya bertemu lagi. walau begitu,aku sangat senang diberi kesempatan itu dan... Kau akan selalu ada di hatiku,mon amour


Author : fanfic lagu pertama punya sayaaaa! Kepikiran pairing ini gara – gara denger lagu Celine Di*n – My Heart Will Go On… itu tuh soundtrack Tit*nic! Entah kenapa disini Francis jadi **OOC SANGAT**

Francis : ahh… author! Baik sekali menulis tentang Jeanne!

Author : yah… sekarang pairing kau sama si Jeanne ini jadi pair kesukaan saya… trus saya baru ngeh,kayaknya pair yang saya suka itu tentang cinta terlarang semua ya? Coba pikir! PruHun,FranceXJeanne

Francis : tapi pair-ku paling manis!

Author : iya juga sih! Francis,bacain disclaimer sama warningnya

Francis : oui!

Disclaimer : Hetalia punya monsieur Himaruya Hidekaz,gambar cover cerita ini BUKAN PUNYA AUTHOR entah tidak diketahui darimana asalnya (yang pasti dari G*ogle),author hanya punya cerita

Warning : OOC,Drama,sinetron,entah disebut apa,typo(s) dll...

**author note :**

(angka) : keterangan dibawah

_huruf miring _: dalam hati

* * *

_**Every night my dreams  
I see you, I feel you  
That is how I know you go on**_

Setelah mengerjakan paperwork yang begitu bertumpuk di mejanya,France akhirnya bersiap untuk tidur. Entah karena apa, ia memutuskan untuk tidak tidur dan meminum red wine terbaik miliknya. Saat ia melihat jendela,terlihat bulan purnama dengan indahnya menghiasi langit malam kota Paris. Ia hanya tersenyum dan justru saat seperti seseorang meneleponnya. Francis akhirnya mengangkat dan terdengar suara yang tak asing baginya.

"Oi,France! Mau hang out bareng gue yang awesome sama si tomato freak ini gak?"tanya Prussia.

"ahh.. l' amour Prusse! Maaf,aku tidak bisa ikut… aku capek karena mengerjakan bertumpuk paperwork yang diberikan bosku! Aku lebih ingin tidur saat ini!"jawab France

"ahh… nggak awesome! bruder gue aja kuat ngerjain paperwork dari bosnya ditambah dari EU itu"

"ah.. non,non,non… frère-mu itu berbeda denganku! Ini tidur untuk kecantikan,Prusse!"

"ahh... dasar lo tuh!"

Sebenarnya,bukan karena ia capek atau apa. France tidak mau ikut hang out dengan temannya karena malam ini adalah malam sebelum Jeanne d'Arc lahir dan keesokan harinya ia mempunyai rencana untuk mengunjungi patung Joanne di Rouen.

"ahh... Joanne... besok adalah hari ulang tahunmu! Aku akan bawakan bunga Lily terbaik untukmu..."France tersenyum melihat langit kamarnya.

Setelah ia mengatakan hal itu,iapun tertidur.

France terbangun,ia anehnya ada didataran penuh dengan bunga lily putih. Warna langit yang biru cerah yang membuat ia terkagum sesaat,tapi ia langsung kebingungan saat melihat seorang gadis yang berdiri tidak jauh darinya. Ia membelakangi France dan ditangannya terdapat sebuket bunga lily putih yang terikat pita berwarna biru.

_**Far across the distance  
And spaces between us  
You have come to show you go on**_

France mendekati gadis itu,ia sebenarnya punya pikiran untuk menggodanya. Namun pikiran itu ia urungkan dan berganti dengan wajah syok saat ia mengetahui identitas sang gadis. Seseorang dari masa lalunya. Yang dekat dengannya –tidak,tapi sangat dekat dengannya hingga ia sangat syok melihatnya.

_**Jeanne d'Arc**_

Benar,dialah sang gadis yang menyebabkan France melakukan hal yang tabu bagi para personifikasi negara sepertinya. Hal yang benar – benar bodoh untuk terjadi dan tidak akan pernah hal itu berbalas dan berujung bahagia. Dia–

**Jatuh cinta**–

Kepada manusia biasa seperti Jeanne. Entah apa yang harus dilakukan France dihadapan gadis itu. Sang gadis? Ia hanya tersenyum simpul dan manis dihadapan France yang membuatnya beku ditempat.

_**Near, far, wherever you are  
I believe that the heart does go on  
Once more you open the door  
And you're here in my heart  
And my heart will go on and on**_

"Jeanne…"panggil France sambil menelan ludah

"yah? Francis?"kata gadis gadis itu masih dengan senyumannya.

"aku..."

Gadis itu masih tersenyum,ia selanjutnya memeluk France erat. France awalnya tidak bereaksi apa – apa atas yang dilakukan Jeanne,tapi selanjutnya ia membalas pelukannya itu. France tersenyum lembut,tapi jika diperhatikan baik – baik,sebuah cairan bening tergantung disudut kedua mata birunya.

"aku bahagia bisa bertemu denganmu dan... maaf! Aku... aku.. sebenarnya... bukan... manusia dan d.. dan a.. ak... aku.. adalah se..seorang negara..."kata France terbata – bata menahan tangis.

"aku sudah tahu semuanya"Jeanne tersenyum,ia mulai menangis juga.

"aku mengerti kamu berbohong... aku juga tidak mau... status kita membuat perasaan kita terkekang.."lanjut Jeanne.

France terkejut mendengar pernyataan yang keluar dari Jeanne,ia kemudian menunduk tidak berani menatap mata mantan pahlawannya tersebut.

_**Love can touch us one time  
And last for a lifetime  
And never let go till we're gone**_

_**Love was when I loved you  
One true time I hold you  
In my life we'll always go on**_

"be...besok u… ulang tahunmu,kan?"tanya France

Jeanne tersenyum,ia menganggu lemah.

"aku… maafkan aku.. aku tidak bisa menolongmu saat itu… Aku begitu bodoh… seharusnya aku melindungimu karena kau itu adalah wargaku"kata France

"kau masih ingat hari itu? Wah... aku saja sudah lupa"kata Jeanne tersenyum

"_kau berbohong,kan Jeanne?"_pikir France

France mengepalkan tangannya,ia menatap mata Jeanne dalam dan ia mulai membuka mulutnya hendak mengatakan sesuatu.

"padahal dalam hatimu kau itu kesal,marah dan... dan... sedih karena kematianmu yang begitu kejam... kau berbohong tentang lupa akan kematianmu itu kan? Jeanne! Kenapa kau tidak jujur! Padahal kalau kau jujur aku akan senang!"akhirnya emosi France meledak.

Jeanne memegang tangan France dengan lembut.

"Francis... apapun yang terjadi padaku itu sudah menjadi takdir... semuanya sudah tidak bisa dirubah lagi"kata Jeanne lembut

Jeanne kemudian memeluk tangan France.

"aku bahagia bisa memegang tanganmu sekali lagi walau hanya lewat mimpi"sambil berkata begitu,cairan bening menetes dari matanya.

_**Near, far, wherever you are  
I believe that the heart does go on  
Once more you open the door  
And you're here in my heart  
And my heart will go on and on**_

France hanya bisa tertegun dengan yang dilakukan Jeanne. Kemudian ia memeluk Jeanne dan tersenyum.

"aku juga bahagia bisa bertemu lagi..."kata France

France kemudian melepas pelukannya,ia menatap Jeanne dan menciumnya di bibir. Awalnya Jeanne terkejut akan apa yang dilakukan France,tapi ia akhirnya mencium balik. Kali ini air mata mengalir di kedua wajah mereka,akhirnya mereka melepas ciuman itu.

"Francis... aku punya permintaan... dua permintaan yang harus kau kabulkan!"kata Jeanne

"a.. apa? Permintaan apa? Apapun akan kukabulkan!"kata France

"aku ingin... Aku ingin kau tetap maju dan... membuat bahagia semua rakyatmu! Dan yang kedua... tolong katakan ke temanmu yang selalu mengunjungiku diam – diam saat dimana hari kau lahir atau saat hari dimana aku... aku harus mengakhiri hidupku... Dia tersiksa hatinya dan sebenarnya aku sudah memaafkan dirinya... tapi aku tak bisa mengatakannya padanya."

"si.. siapa dia Jeanne?"

"aku tidak tahu... tapi dia adalah salah satu temanmu dan ia berambut pirang"

"mungkinkah itu... _Angleterre?_"pikir France

France mengangguk dan tersenyum.

"akan kusampaikan"kata France

"merci... Dan Francis,sepertinya waktuku sudah habis... aku harus pergi"kata Jeanne

"ku...kumohon tunggu lebih lama lagi... walaupun hanya 5 menit... tolong! Aku... aku.. Je t' aime!"

"désolé ... je t'aime trop(1)"

Jeanne akhirnya pergi meninggalkan France. France yang akhirnya menyadari langsung mengejar Jeanne,namun orang yang dikejarnya menjauh dan menjauh. Ia berlari sambil menangis hingga ia akhirnya terjatuh dan Jeanne menghilang dari pandangannya.

France terbangun oleh alarm dan ia baru sadar ada di lantai. Saat ia bercermin,terlihat matanya yang sembab. Dan saat ia melihat tempat tidur,ternyata bantal miliknya sudah basah oleh air mata. Kemudian ia melihat ke meja kamar miliknya,terlihat bunga lily berpita biru. Saat ia mendekat,terlihat secarik kertas yang terselip diantara tangkai bunga lily.

"**Jeanne d'Arc**"Nama yang tertulis di kertas tersebut

France tersenyum dan menatap jendela kamarnya.

"Merci, Joanne"kata France pelan.

_**You're here, there's nothing I fear  
And I know that my heart will go on  
We'll stay forever this way  
You are safe in my heart  
And my heart will go on and on**_

France teringat akan apa yang ingin dilakukannya. Ia melihat jam di dinding dan langsung saja menuju kamar mandi. Setelah ia membersihkan diri,ia langsung memakai baju formal (sekalian ia akan menyerahkan paperwork miliknya) dan sebuket bunga Lily(yang dibeli tentunya). Langsung saja mobil Peugot yang dikendarainya melesat menuju patung Jeanne di Rouen.

Setelah sampai di patung tersebut,alangkah terkejutnya ia melihat England yang membawa sebuket bunga lily dan menaruhnya di depan patung tersebut. Kemudian England menatap patung itu dengan wajah yang sedih. France menghampiri England diam – diam. Setelah itu ia menaruh buket bunganya.

"wah... monsieur Arthur datang kesini juga ya?"kata France

England terkejut mendengar kata orang yang disampingnya.

"bagaiman tuan tahu namaku?"tanya England kebingungan.

"ohonhonhon~ bagaimana Angleterre lupa padaku,non?"kata France

"HAH? BLOODY FROG!"

"Jangan teriak seperti itu! Dasar tea-sucker!"

"apa katamu? Wine-freak?"

England ingat ia ada di tempat umum,iapun berpura – pura batuk dan bersikap gentleman.

"Aku tidak menyangka bisa bertemu denganmu,frog"kata England

"yah... ini suatu kebetulan! Ahh... kenapa kau disini?"Tanya France

England terdiam,diwajahnya menunjukkan tanda tidak nyaman mendengar pertanyaan France. Kemudian ia langsung memerah wajahnya dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lainnya. Kemudian ia berbalik membelakangi France.

"aku hanya ingin minta maaf sama dia"kata England.

"oh... ah! Jeanne bilang dia maafkan sejak dulu"kata France

"kau bohong"

"aku tidak bohong"

"memangnya apa yang harus kupercaya hah?"

France terdiam,ia kemudian menunduk.

"dia yang bilang... aku hanya menyampaikan"kata France

England kembali menghadap France dan melihat mantan musuhnya yang menunduk. Setelah diperhatikan baik – baik,ternyata mata France berkaca – kaca.

"ah... ma.. maafkan aku Frog! Ah.. bu.. bukan maksudku berkata seperti itu.. aku... i beg you pardon!"kata England panik.

"ah.. tidak apa – apa Angleterre... bagaimana kalau kita ke gedung EU bareng,non? Kutebak kau pake kereta kesini"

"yah.. kau benar.."

"ohonhonhonn... Tebakan abang France selalu benar!"

Akhirnya dua orang itu berangkat bersama ke gedung EU di Belgium. Yah,untuk hari ini mereka berbaikan terutama bagi France karena ia tidak mau mengecewakan Jeanne-nya.

"_Jeanne... walaupun kau tiada,kau akan tetap tersimpan di dalam hatiku... __**Selamanya**__"_

* * *

Note :

désolé ... je t'aime trop(1) : maaf,aku cinta kamu juga

* * *

**Pojok Curcol Author**

(ini nggak penting,cuma pojok famgirl author) KYAA tadi malem nonton Russia vs. Poland... ada pemain yang bener - bener milip **LUDDY! **gaya rambut disisir ke belakang,mata biru,rambut pirang (walau nggak kyk Luddy... lebih mirip America) bener - bener Luddy versi nyata! kyaaaa!

* * *

Author : Bukannya update cerita lain malah bikin one-shot gini! Payahnya.. #pundungdipojokan

Arthur : kenapa aku diceritain begini! Dan kenapa aku harus sama si bloody frog macam dia!

Francis : ohonhnhonhon~

Author : masih mending kamu nggak saya jadiin antagonis kayak film – film yang ceritanya tentang Jeanne!

Arthur : ... (pundung)

Author : hoho... biarin Arthur yang pundung! yang penting.. RnR?


End file.
